User talk:NikeBG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Europe 1200 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Companions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pecadorcillo (Talk) 09:20, September 20, 2012 But my Edits are way sexier than yours... Just saying. ;-)This shit is addictive... MihailoSRB (talk) 17:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah... So... That means I'm not sexy, since my officially confirmed height is 198.5cm. :D PS Just in case someone is watching this - we're not gay, we're just kidding around. :P MihailoSRB (talk) 18:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Btw, if you have a screenshot of Doge E. Dandolo - upload it, I wanna create a page for him. MihailoSRB (talk) 18:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cheers! MihailoSRB (talk) 19:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know I started the Lord-template which has a category EQUIPMENT, bit I really think we shouldn't add it. It's because 90% of the lords have the same equipment,(especially) the Western ones. So I really think I made a mistake with it, and I also think we shouldn't bother with editing the EQUIPMENT part, i.e. we should remove it completely. Pretty much all of the lords have: Great helmet, courtly outfit, leather boots, mail mittens, mail boots, heraldic mail (scale for the Easterners), knightly kite shield and the arming sword. I don't think it is needed at all for lord-pages to have that category. Before, I also wanted to add SKILLS and ATTRIBUTES to the lord-pages, but it's prety much the same thing - 95% of the rulers have the same skills and level, as well as the lords. So, I decided to opt it. MihailoSRB (talk) 10:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I want to take screenshots of SER/BOS/RAG/VEN troops. Just telling you, so you don't have to. I'm also gonna write down their skills and attributes. MihailoSRB (talk) 11:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm gonna do SER/BOS/RAG/VEN lords first, complete with screenshots. I will try to capture the same frame as you did with your lords. Also, a question: I have accidentally created a blog - how can I delete it? :P MihailoSRB (talk) 11:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Btw, on what graphics level are your screenshots? For the first time in my life, I've put everything to Ultra High - even Antialiasing on X8. Now I can see every wrinkle on the Lords' faces. :D And another thing, what do you think about creating (not now, but in time) collective pages for settlements, and not one page for each settlement? I mean, you can write a bit of history for them, but what about the gameplay? Economy: same as all other. Prices: random... etc, etc. But, we can create pages like: Serbian villages: and there will be a list of villages there, with a historical info on every village. Same goes for towns and castles, for example: English Castles, Bulgarian towns... So what do you suggest - is it better for every settlement to have its own page, or do you support my suggestion MihailoSRB (talk) 13:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I have fucked something up. How do I add a Sub-category to a Category? For example, there is a category Lords By Faction, but there are only Castillian and Leonese lords: How do I add Serbian Lords to that List? I have created a Category Serbian Lords, but it doesn't show on the Lords by Faction page. MihailoSRB (talk) 16:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you are asking why does Grand Prince Stefan Nemanjić has a custom made Serbian courtly outfit, it's because it was made for the old M&B E1200. I don't know who made it - C. de Quart, or someone else, but ut looks great. But, if you want to know why do SER/BOS/RAG rulers have courtly outfits, instead of armours, it's because... Well, by default, if you start the game, and go to Notes, all the Lords' pictures will be with their battle armor on. However, if you visit the lord in the Castle hall (you don't even have to talk to him), and then return to the World map, and go to Notes - he will have a Civilian outfit on! Take, for example, Prince Toljen Miroslavljević - I visited him (before I knew how that works) and later started taking screenshots. Because of that, he is in his crappy civilian outfit. I will have to take a picture of him again. So, in short, if you want to take a screenshot of Kaloyan in courtly outfit - start a game, enter the town hall, get out, go to Notes, and take a screenshot. Btw, could you look up all 13 lords + 1 ruler of Serbia, to see if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes? Particulary pay attention to a''/''the problem. MihailoSRB (talk) 18:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the grammar check. Although, I still wonder how on Earth have I managed to write idapendant instead of independent - I'm not that bad at English... I must have been drunk. Oh, btw, I would advise that you split the Wiki story of Valkadin Glog in chapters. An average reader will take a look at that wall of thext and say: Fuck no, I ain't gonna read that!. MihailoSRB (talk) 14:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I solved your Lords by Faction problem. When you have a category, f.e. Bulgarian Lords, that doesn't mean that the page is completely created. You need to click Create Page button, then I usualy just type some gibberish (usualy three dots ... or akslačsđqkd) and save the page. The page is then created. Then I go to Edit Page, remove the gibberish and voila! As for Valkadin Glog and his chapters - it isn't split to chapters in that article. MihailoSRB (talk) 09:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shit. Fuck. I got most of those stećak-inscriptions from one Bosnian site. The inscriptions were sorted chronologicaly, the earliest one being from 1066. But later, when I was reading some info abot stećaks, earlier today, it is said that the oldest stećak (with an inscription) is from the second half of the 12th century - and it's a stećak of a Serbian Prince Grdeša (his son Prince Pribilša Grdešić is in the mod). There are probably older stećaks, but those don't have an inscription. So I was thinking to myself: Then how come I saw the inscriptions from 1066 and so on...? Well, it seems that one Bosnian something (writer, poet?) called Nenad Azizin Tanović wrote a book in 1994 called Stećaks: The shapes of Bosnian souls. All the inscriptions (God, I hate writing that word) from the website I visited and used for my research are copied from Tanović's book. And it is OK, or rather, it would be OK if I haven't found some notions that many (if not all) of the inscriptions from Tanović's book are fictional and made up by the writer, even if he himself claims (at the end of the book) that all those writings are real. So now I must research more to find out: Are those writings from Tanović's book really unreliable, or he was telling the truth about those inscriptions? Who is he - I googled him and I only found mentions of his book? If the majority of those inscriptions are fictional, does that mean all of them are? Because I found 3 Bosnian Lords from those writings, and I want to know if they are just imagination of one man, or they are real? I am not gonna say anything bad about him, until I find more proofs, but concidering the time when that book was published (1994) it might be that thework itself was a war-propaganda. Damn... MihailoSRB (talk) 13:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) How can I change the title of the page? F.e. the page's name was Prince Mavro, and now I want to change it to Prince Mavro Andrijić. MihailoSRB (talk) 16:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) About Knyaz Belota - if you decide to rename him for the next release as Knyaz (instead of Sevast), I would suggest that he should be named Prince Belota, since we have agreed some time ago that our mod will translate Knyaz/Knez as Prince. I know that you don't like it (neither do I), but the Russian Principalities will not be known as Knyazhevstva, and the current Serbian, Bosnian, Albanian, and the future Russian lords will/are not be named Knez/Knyaz, but Prince. MihailoSRB (talk) 14:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (de jure/de facto) Fuck you! :D Jokes aside, I always mix those two... MihailoSRB (talk) 12:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC)